


Nicotine 尼古丁

by asadeseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cigarettes, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Brock, Fluff, HYDRA Trash Party, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, Rough Kissing, Russian, Smoking, grumpy brock doesn't like being woken up early, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗：<br/>Brock让Bucky去买烟，最好是甜到牙疼的甜饼。</p><p>大概是一篇平淡温馨的枫糖浆松饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine 尼古丁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chellifromearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellifromearth/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409752) by [chellifromearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellifromearth/pseuds/chellifromearth). 



寒冷的周六早晨六点三十四分，Brock Rumlow烦人的闹钟在他耳边炸响。

 

他大可以一枪爆了那玩意儿，居然这么早就响了，一下子毁了他的休息日。能像普通人一样好好在家休息一天对他来说太不容易了：喝杯咖啡吃早餐，看看烂剧散散步。他无奈地翻身下床，浑身上下只穿着一条黑色三角裤，找出一件丝绸睡袍套在古铜色的健美身躯上。然后，他发现有些不对劲。

 

Winter。

 

资产并没有躺在他旁边。他去哪儿了？应该不敢跑远的，不然九头蛇早就爆他头了。他懒懒地走到门口，看见冬兵笔挺地坐在沙发上，眼神空洞地看着他的管理员。Rumlow已经习惯这种冰冷呆滞的目光了，不再像以前那样不安。

 

“睡不着？”Rumlow拉开窗帘让阳光泻进小小的公寓。

 

意料之中的沉默。他叹口气，当然了，冬日战士从不睡觉。说真的，他是怎么活下来的？又不睡觉，又不吃东西，还不会好好照顾自己，幸好解冻的时候Brock自告奋勇担当他的管理员。

 

Rumlow翻了个白眼走向厨房，打开橱柜扫视一圈，最后定在一个盒子上，冬兵肯定喜欢吃这个。“松饼？”

 

资产生硬地点头，盯着面前的咖啡杯。他不习惯喝这种东西，九头蛇从来不让他吃正常的食物和饮料，而是静脉注射营养液或者用胃部导管输流食。吃太多固食会伤到胃，Rumlow可不想整天清理冬日战士的呕吐物。

 

撕开一包贝蒂妙厨松饼粉，Brock量了两勺倒进碗里，浇上牛奶打两个蛋，搅匀后打开炉灶放上平底锅。他才不会让Winter下厨，他会把整个屋子都炸了，还是交给Brock吧。

 

早餐准备好了：几盘松饼，培根加蛋，咖啡和橙汁。Winter在松饼上浇了厚厚一层糖浆，又决定给培根也浇一点。他切食物的样子，吃饭的方式，都像个小孩子。他费力地切着松饼，Brock轻轻拿过刀叉帮他把松饼切成一个个小方块。Winter扯动嘴角，露出一个感激的微笑，继续吞咽，最后也只塞下一片松饼和两块培根。

 

“不错，比上次吃得多，”Brock用叉子指指资产的盘子表扬道。

 

然后他又像上次那样吐了一地，Brock花了一整个早上清理地板和那股难闻的臭味。说实话他可不想做这么恶心的清洁工作，可谁让他自愿担下这狗屁差事呢，他得对冬兵负责，而且这也算是他让冬兵陪在自己身边的回报吧，虽然大部分时间他都在自言自语。

 

 

* * *

 

 

洗完盘子后，Brock到阳台上抽了会儿烟。他光脚踩在冰冷的地砖上，俯视城市。风吹动窗帘，他转身看到Winter坐在沙发上呆呆地望着电视机。有很多频道供选择，而他却不知道怎么打开电视。有时候Rumlow会看足球，有时候只是百无聊赖地翻一遍频道，找不到什么好看的。

 

Rumlow的公寓是这座小镇最高的建筑，他很喜欢看人们在他脚下像工蚁一样四处奔忙。他发誓总有一天会碾碎他们 。Brock从口袋里掏出一个烟盒，发现空了。真倒霉。

 

“你能去街角的店里帮我买点烟吗？我有事情要做，很重要的事，”Rumlow一手插兜转向冬兵问道。昨晚睡前还有的，除非Winter拿了……不过他不会这么做的，这种行为肯定要受罚。

 

盯了冬兵一会儿，Brock翻了个白眼。他看起来很困惑，他总是很困惑，不过Brock总能知道他在想什么，他甚至能看到冬兵小脑瓜里的齿轮在艰难地咔咔转。 _我的管理员在干什么？很重要吗？我一个人去？外面很吓人。_

 

资产听话地穿上皮夹克，光裸的脖颈上紧紧围着一条黑色围巾。他讨厌寒冷，这会让他想起那个可怕的冷冻仓，被碎冰包裹，永远困在严冬。

 

“来，拿着，”Rumlow从钱包里抽出两张十美元，“那个老太太知道我喜欢哪个牌子，给她钱就行，然后直接回来。别走丢了，好吗？”他被自己的玩笑逗乐了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

冬兵按照Brock的指示走，顺便观察周围行人的表情……现在这是他的世界，比那个装满冷却剂的水箱大多了。除了任务、射击和杀戮，他有了新的生活。这是他的管理员带给他的，更好的生活。

 

纽约的街道变化很大，不再是三四十年代的样子，科技发展很多，电视机都是彩色的，人们越来越富有，大萧条已经被淡忘。四五十年代有过一场战争，但他只记得欧洲的片段。他记得很多年前，被关在德国的九头蛇基地里……

 

小店的门开了又关，铃铛轻轻作响。店里很安静，他像捕猎者一样悄悄靠着走廊前进，通常他手里都会紧紧抓着枪，不过这次他只有Rumlow给的几张钱。钱……是一种货币材料，像某种奖赏一样需要靠努力挣得。

 

**“Яша? Брок все рассказал мне о тебе. Ты хорошо выглядишь.”**

 

_Brock_ _跟我说了你的事，你看起来还不错。_

 

声音把冬兵拉回现实，他猛抬头看见墙角坐着一位老太，微弓着背，鼻尖上架着一副半月形眼镜。看来秘密作战计划失败了。这位一定就是管理员说的店主，她应该知道他想要什么烟。

 

**“Спасибо.** **”**

 

_谢谢。_

 

他微微翘起薄唇，几缕黑发落进灰蓝色的眼睛。

 

终于有人会说他的语言了。真好，他很少能遇到说俄语的人，或是愿意学俄语的人。没人懂他，也没人试着理解他，这让他很沮丧。Brock觉得这个想法很傻，但他从来不说为什么。

 

**“** **Ты кушал? Хорошо спал?”**

 

_你有好好吃饭吗？睡得好吗？_

 

**“Да.”**

 

_嗯。_

 

他点点头，把钱递过去换香烟。骗你的，他暗想。他从来不睡觉，吃得也很少。老太给他两个小小的白盒子，上面写着“吸烟致死”。这个习惯很不好，为什么他的管理员还坚持？他很想死吗？

 

**“Отлично. будь осторожен.”**

 

_那很好，注意安全。_

 

挥手道别后，冬兵离开小店走回公寓，有些好奇Rumlow在做什么。他说很重要，但冬兵保持怀疑。一般在休息日的时候，他都会几乎一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，懒懒地翻一遍电视频道。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rumlow差点被沙发绊了一下，资产静静地站在房间另一边。和一个失忆杀手同居，跟自己一个人住几乎没什么区别。Rumlow终于拿到了他最爱的香烟，叼住一根，两手摸遍口袋找打火机。Winter悄悄走过来坐到他身边，他眼睛一亮，终于找到了打火机。

 

银色的Zippo点燃香烟，为它注入生命，红色的小点慢慢燃烧。他注意到那双大大的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着它，像小狗盯着骨头。他难道没抽过烟？二战的时候他肯定抽过，那时他还是个爱冒险的、纯真的年轻人。其实挺讽刺的，他再也不纯真了，毕竟已经杀了这么多人。

 

“你想来一口？”

 

冬兵浅笑着接过那根细细的致癌小棍，放进嘴里深吸一口辛辣的气体，闭上眼睛慢慢回味喉部的灼烧感。他喜欢这种飘然的感觉，放松下来暂时忘记一切。烟雾刺激到了肺，他忍住咳嗽，又吸了一大口。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

冬兵点点头，慢慢呼出烟圈。他习惯被老烟枪包围，以前Pierce常抽上等的古巴雪茄。那些都是奢侈品，不让别人碰。特战队也都抽烟，不过他们都抽些劣质的玩意儿，比普通烟要伤身得多。

 

他看起来很性感，慵懒地眯着眼，微微翘起嘴角，下巴上还有短短的胡茬……Brock忍不住吻上他的嘴唇，尝起来有烟的苦涩，还有早餐松饼的香甜。还不错。

 

Brock轻松地把他抱到大腿上，Winter的腿环住他的腰。Brock 的大手穿过他巧克力色的长发，向下滑动到胸膛、胯部，最后裹住他的翘臀。Winter轻轻喘息，闭上眼睛，Rumlow再次侵袭他的嘴唇，慢慢研磨。

 

**“** **Я люблю тебя.”**

 

_我爱你。_

 

冬兵蓦地睁眼。所以他出门的时候Rumlow就在准备这个。难怪最近这么忙，他在学俄语，好让他找回久违的归属感。

 

**“** **Я тоже тебя люблю.”**

 

_我也爱你。_

 

他笑了，那三个字足以代表一切。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
